V for Vengeance
by PS2wizard
Summary: Lancer assigns Danny and Valerie to tutor each other to get better grades and spend less time hunting ghosts. Meanwhile, everyone in the Ghost Zone wants payback on Valerie, and they get a secret. Old flares revived, and new secrets about Valerie's suit.
1. My Office Now

I do not own Danny Phantom. I'd like to, but Butch Harman already does.

V for Vengeance

Chapter 1: My Office. NOW!

**Casper High**

"Ah what a beautiful day it is." comments Mr. Lancer. "The sun is shining, the students are behaving, and I can finally show off my new car." He looks at his new red sports car with glee. Meanwhile, Valerie is trying to enjoy her lunch.

CRASH!

Well, at least she's trying. She gets up while wearing her ghost suit after being thrown into a tree by the Lunch Lady.

"Ugh, can't I have one day where you ghosts don't ruin my LIFE!" she yells.

"NO! Not when you bring forbidden food!" shouts the Lunch Lady.

"Can you give me a break, I"m having money problemas at my house and we're forced to buy food at a discount store."

"Well have a free sample!" Lunch Lady starts summoning food from the students and hurling it at Valerie. She gets caught off guard and splattered by food.

"Don't you guys ever have a lunch break?" asks Danny, as he surprises Lunch Lady with a kick.

"No! This is only a single serving!" shouts the Lunch Lady.

"Enough with the puns. I've got to have enough puns for the next ghost." He starts to firing ecto blasts from his palm at the of his hand. Lancer stops admiring his new car to see the ghost fight. Lunch Lady gets punched up in the air and lands 2 inches from Lancer's car.

"Phew, that was close." sighs Lancer. Then Valer ie and Danny start to chase after her and firing at her.

"Call of the WILD! Can't I have one day where I don't have to worry about me being blasted?"

Valerie starts to fire blasters from her arm at the ghost while Danny fires ice blasts at her, narrowly avoiding Lancer's car. The Lunch Lady starts to pull a truck filled with cafeteria food using her powers.

"Ugh, I have history next period." Danny groans, as he just sucks the Lunch Lady in hile she's distracted. He recaps the thermos, only to realize the lunch truck still skidding towards Lancer's car. The driver runs out of the truck screaming/

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The truck slowly stops on an inch away from Lancer's car.

"Few that was close, high five." he says as he raises his hand Valerie. She just leaves him hanging just as Danny accidentally fires a blast making a hole and causing the contents to spill onto Lancer's car. Danny looks to see his teacher angrily gritting his teeth and his eye twitching.

"At least I got that new car smell out." Danny squeaks.

"I think there's still some of the car still clean." comments Valerie. She points to the spot, but a rocket suddenly appears from her arm and destroys a portion of the truck, spilling the remaining contents out and making the truck tip over and crush Lancer's car. The two look to see Lancer face grow red and trying to resist killing the two.

"You two. My... class... after school... with parents... TODAY!"

The two give each other a nervous glance.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry this is short I just wanted to set tbhis up before my trip to San Diego on Thursday. Don't worry it gets better. Make sure to checl out my other stories, and please review so tha I can get your opinion and I can't tell what genre this is, so please help.


	2. Can We Talk?

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Ch. 2 Can We Talk?

**Casper High- Lancer's Office**

Valerie and Danny sit in chairs across from Mr. Lancer's desk. Lancer sits in a chair behind the desk glaring at the two. Valerie is freaking out while Danny just sits there and yawns.

"How can you sit there like this isn't important?" asks Valerie.

"I've had lots of these, mostly because of something involving ghosts or Dash, and I couldn't use my alter-ego as an excuse." replies Danny.

"So these are really boring?"

"I wish." says Danny. Suddenly, the door is slammed open and his parents roll in with weapons in each hands.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, GHOST!" Jack yells.

"Mr. Fenton, we've already discussed this. No weapons." Lancer says.

"Sorry, you said Danny was in trouble and I thought-"

"Just sit down." Jack and Maddie put down the weapons and take a seat next to Danny. Valerie's dad comes in after and sits down as well.

"Sorry I was late, I had a... meeting to attend." he says suspiciously.

"That's quite alright. Now the reason I've called you here today is because of-"

"Okay, before we start things off, I would just like to say that it wasn't my fault. I was just trying to stop a ghost from destroying the school, it's not my fault they blast something. Sorry about that, I've just been waiting to say that ever since I got my powers." explains Danny.

"That's why I called you here. Danny and Valerie are spending too much time fighting ghosts then in their books. By now, Valerie doesn't even try to hide her identity, she just gets her suit on in public. Both of their grades are slipping in my class and others, they've destroyed school property, and they just obliterated my new car." Lancer growls. "I'd be furious if it wasn't for the fact that it was on school property and I got a cash settlement, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. How many detentions does Danny have to serve?" Jack asks.

"That's the problem. I don't know what to do. When I punish a student, I do it so that they can learn from their mistakes. In some cases like Dash Baxter, I go easy on them for their special skills or status, but even I have my limit. Why I called you here is that I don't know what to do. I can't give them detention because these two might get attacked on school property or endanger the town's safety. Not to mention that they'll never get any assignments done."

"Okay then, don't."

"But if I don't these two won't learn a lesson from this, and who know what their future could be like."

Just the sound of it reminded Danny of Clockwork. One, because of the one future where he became evil and killed his friends and family. Also, because of Clockwork's warning about the Ghost War and so far he only had Dora, Sidney, Dani, and maybe Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. What he needed was an ally who could fight both ghosts and humans.

"Danny, wake up!" yells Lancer. Danny awakens from his thought and focuses back on the meeting. "Please try and stay awake."

"Ghosts! You sure said it-it-it-it-it." Everyone turns to see Jack smiling with a frozen look and his mask on. Maddie punches him and he starts waking up and turning off his recording.

"Ugh, Mr. Lancer. Can I make a suggestion?" asks Danny.

"Sure why not." answer Lancer.

"What if Valerie served out her punishment being a tutor for me after school. I'll be learning, she can use it to study, and we can do it either at my house so if a ghost attacks, it won't be at school, or at the library, where I can serve my punishment picking up trash or something and prevent ghosts from attacking the school." he says with a smile.

"Hmmmmm, you know what Fenton. That's not such a bad idea. Very well. Valerie, you start tomorrow. Danny, you start next week so you and Valerie can set up a schedule." replies Lancer.

Danny sighs that Lancer didn't find that suspicious. However, Valerie isn't too sure if she likes it.

**Fenton Household**

Danny is on the couch playing a Halo-like video game with Tucker, Dani, and Sam. Danny and Tucker are playing against the girls and the scores are tied.

"Hah, you girls ready to give up?" Tucker asks.

"Only when you are." remarks Dani. Danny's player throws a grenade at Dani just as she blasts him with a laser pistol. Sam starts firing at Tucker while he runs for cover.

"Hah, you shoot like a girl!" taunts Tucker as his character crouches behind a barricade. It looks to see a grenade land right in front of him.

BOOM!

"Yeah, and I throw like a girl to." replies Sam. She high-fives Dani and starts doing a victory dance in front of them.

DING-DONG

Danny opens the door to see Valerie at the front step carrying some books with her.

"Game over guys. Time for me and Valerie to study." Danny says. Tucker and Sam get up and exit the house.

"Hey Sam." says Valerie.

"Hey." she says almost jealously.

"Anyway, I thought that maybe we should-" she stops mid-sentence and drops her books when Valerie sees Dani sitting on the couch.

"Um hi. This is awkward." comments Dani.

"What is she doing her?" asks Valerie. Danny whispers into her ear and starts to explain everything.

**5 minutes later.**

"Ohhhh, okay that makes sense." says Valerie, finally understanding. "Anyway, where are your parents? I want to let them know I'm here."

"They're probably in the basement working on something." replies Danny.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been in your parent's lab. Maybe I should let them know." she says. Valerie puts her books down and heads to the basement.

"Trust me, there's a reason why." Danny hurries after her before something happens. Downstairs, Jack and Maddie are finishing up a new experiment.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." says Valerie.

"Uh? Oh, hi Valerie, it's nice to see you. Do you need anything?" asks Maddie.

"No, I thought I'd just say hi. So this is your lab?"

Before Maddie can answer Jack bumps her aside.

"Yes. Yes it is. Down here, we work on new ways to interact with ghosts. Violently or not, but I prefer violently." says Jack.

"Cool, what are you working on?" she asks.

"I'm glad you asked, mainly because no one realize asks. This is the new Fenton Spectralyzer. It's a special type of scanner that scans a living object, internally and externally, and then interprets the basic data about it. DNA, basic elements, powers, basic composition, etc. Maddie and I have been working on ways to combat different types of ghosts, since we realized not all ghosts are the same."

"Did you say combat?"

"Nooooooo."

"There you are. My dad isn't creeping you out is he?" asks Danny.

"Nah, he's just showing some me the lab. What's that vault?" asks Valerie.

"That's the special, top-secret, Fenton Experimental Weapons Vault." Jack punches in a code and the vault opens and reveals a huge room filled with forgotten Fenton gadgets. One of which is covered in a curtain.

"It holds all the most dangerous inventions we made whether they work or not. From the Fenton Weasel to the this beauty."

He pulls the curtain to reveal a newer, more high-tech version of the ecto-skeleton suit.

"Wait a minute, wasn't this destroyed?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, but I just loved it so much that I built a better one that doesn't drain you dry. We have it here for emergencies or when my suit gets torn."

"Ewwww. TMI" Danny says, as he and Valerie exit the vault.

"Oh and last but not least, the Fenton Ghost Portal." Jack points to. Valerie starts to move closer.

"Cool." comments Valerie.

"Yeah, it sure is. It's an artificial portal to the Ghost Zone. Luckily I added a button that opens it so that no one from the Ghost Zone can get in. Riiigggghhhhtttt here." he says pointing to an empty spot. "Oh right, I haven't put anything there yet." Just then, the Ghost Portal opens and Skulker flies out of it.

"Finally, I have returned! Now prepare to face my wrath, whelp!" Skulker yells.

"I'm going ghost!" yells Danny, as he turns into Danny Phantom. Rays of lights swirl around Valerie as her suit starts to form around her.

"Well this is an interesting surprise." comments Skulker.

"I know, "face my wrath!" what kind of threat is that? You're losing it." critics Danny. Skulker responds by firing nets from is hand at Danny.

"You're toast, ghost!" shouts Valerie. She raises her arm and a ray gun pops out her wrist and starts firing. Skulker just barely avoids it and starts firing back at her.

" "You're toast, ghost"? Is this your first time using witty banter?" asks Skulker.

"I prefer to let my weapons do the talking." she replies. Out of nowhere, three cubes appear and start shooting lasers at Skulker. While Skulker tries to swat the cubes away, Valerie performs a wall jump and delivers a powerful kick to Skulker. The hunter falls to the ground while Valerie starts shooting at the sides of the net to loosen it enough for Danny to escape.

Skulker finally gets rid of the cubes and starts firing rockets at Valerie. She avoids the rockets with some perfectly executed back-flips and fires a laser from her wrist and destroys one of Skulker's jets.

"Hey, watch it! Do you know how much that's going to cost me?" barks Skulker.

"I don't know, an arm and a leg?" jokes Danny. Skulker turns around to see the ghost boy blast him onto the Fenton Spectralyzer and destroy his arm.

"Wow, I'm a ghost hunter and even I think that was a little harsh. " Valerie says.

"Heh don't worry. Skulker looks tough, but he's a little guy on the inside." comments Danny.

"You mean he has a soft side?"

"No, I mean literally, he's tiny. This is just his armor." With that, Danny pulls of Skulker's head and pulls out the actual, tiny Skulker. He gets analyzed by the Spectralyzer.

"Analysis Complete: Ghost Being. 50% Ectoplasm, 20% hot air, 30% exaggeration." report the computer.

"EXAGGERATION! THE GREATEST GHOST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE DOES NOT EXAGGERATE AND CAN NOT BE BEATEN!" shouts the tiny hunter.

"You're right, you're about to be beaten twice." jokes Danny, as he flicks Skulker like a bug and Valerie punches him back into the Ghost Zone.

"Now that's what I call, double trouble. heh heh." chuckles Valerie.

"Ugh, yeah, keep working on the banter." responds Danny. The lights swirl around Valerie again and her suit disappears. The two then notice Danny's parents looking at her strangely.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that before." comments Maddie.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe how tiny Skulker is." says Danny.

"Not that, Valerie's suit. We've never seen a suit just disappear like that. We're working on it, but still." explains Jack.

"Oh it's nothing. This just an old suit that I had that got upgraded." says Valerie.

"Where the heck did you get that kind of technology?" asks Maddie.

"From that back-stabbing, manipulative Vlad Masters. It was destroyed but then during a break in at Axiom, something blasted me and it got repaired and upgraded."

"Wait a minute, blast? Axiom? VLAD!"

"Allow me to bring you up to a speed. This ghost dog that I was training trashed Axiom and Val's dad worked there and nearly got fired. Vlad used that as an opportunity so he sent her a suit with hidden surveillance in it to spy my actions. Then, when Technus tried to hack into this huge super computer, he needed more time to finish hacking so I think he upgraded your suit and got bonded with you to make you fight me for a few more seconds." explains Danny.

"You really need to tell us more about what Vlad used to do." orders Jack.

"Trust me, it's better if you don't know. Some of its just creepy."

"Either way, this suit is intriguing. Valerie, you wouldn't mind if we had a look at your suit would you?" asks Maddie.

"Sorry, but I can't take it off. It's like a apart of me. Literally." says Valerie.

"Fascinating. Well could we at least run some tests. I just don't feel safe knowing that Vlad could or still can monitor Danny."

"Um, I guess." Valerie answers, with some reluctance.

"Great! I'll get the shocky paddles!" shouts Jack. Danny can already tell Valerie regrets making the choice.

**The Ghost Zone**

Skulker had just put on some new armor and was just about to take is anger out on the Bos Ghost, when he noticed a huge a group of ghosts waiting for him. From Johnny 13 to Desiree to Hotep-Ra, they were formed together like a mob, with Ember in front.

"What is all this?" asks Skulker.

"We want to know if the rumors are true. Is Danny Phantom working with that red hunter girl?" asks Ember.

"I'm afraid so. Those two have mysteriously turned from bitter rivals to trustworthy allies." All the ghosts muttered about this inconvenience.

"Well, that's just great. It was bad enough when they were bugging us separately, but now this going to be twice as bad." complained Johnny 13, with his shadow adding a hiss.

"Even I, the BOX GHOST, cannot handle this kind of pressure." says Box Ghost.

"I know, but what can I do? It's not like I have something that can just make them turn on each other." says Skulker.

"_Perhaps I can be of service?_" says a familiar voice. The crowd parts and gasp in shock to see the face of the familiar ghost.

"YOU!"

"_Yes, me. I have the solution to your hunter problem. I can make it so that Valerie will only be focused on targeting Danny." _Upon hearing this, the ghosts have a hard time believing this.

"How can you help? You don't have anything!" points out Skulker.

"_One shouldn't jump to conclusions. I can give you the codes to access something that will improve her ghost hunting by 10 and make sure to only focus on Danny. However, it will cost you."_

"What do you want?"

The ghost whispers something into Skulker's ear, which makes Skulker's eyes nearly pop out in shock.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! That's nearly impossible.

_"Very well. Have fun dealing with Danny and Valerie."_

"Grrrrrrrr. Alright, you have a deal."

_"Excellent. Now for your codes. Just get a connection between her and device like say, your PDA, then use the code "V24PH9D". Once then, it will make life much easier for you, and harder for Danny. Now make sure to pay me afterwards or else!"_

The ghost flew away, leaving the ghosts to wonder what the codes will do and how to get them without getting blasted by Valerie or Danny.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this, I've been busy lately. I will try to write more during Spring Break, but I'll also be working on another story. Please review and check it out.**


	3. Surprise!

I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Tucker (not).

Ch. 3 Surprise!

Despite the tests and home problems, Valerie was having the time of her life. Tutoring Danny was like her own way of memorizing facts, she got to spend more time on work and her social life because Danny helped her take ghosts down faster than before. With Danny's help, she got more time at her job and with Danny's popularity, Valerie finally got some new friends.

It was hard tutoring Danny for his 3rd quarter test, not to mention her home life and lab results, but she was still happy. She hadn't felt like this since she was hanging out with Danny during the few days before Technus upgraded her suit. Back when they were "dating".

**Fenton Household**

Late at night, the night before Lancer's 3rd quarter test, Jack and Maddie are finishing up the last of Valerie's tests and Valerie is starting to pack up her stuff.

"So, how are my parents treating you?" Danny jokes, as he holds the door open for Valerie as she exits the lab.

"Meh." she replies.

"Meh? Normally when someone comes over, my parents either scare them off or get sued by the other kid's parents. You've been doing these tests for nearly 2 weeks. Why do you do this?"

"Well, uh my Dad just wants to be 100% sure that this suit isn't too dangerous. Besides, it's not so bad here."

"Are you kidding? My trigger-happy parents are running tests on you." reminds Danny.

"Yeah, but they're not that bad. Besides, Jazz is a nice conversationalist, your parents are probably the only people in town who understand the problems with ghost hunting gear, and it beats working at the Nasty Burger. Not to mention..."

"What?"

"Well, it does give me some more time to hang out with you. I mean, you're like the only person who understands me and knows what I've been through."

"Yeah, it's difficult, but that's life, I guess."

"I don't know why, but I always feel safe around you."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"No problem, and I think I can trust you enough to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember when we used to date?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, before we broke up, I-"

"HEY KIDS!" shouts Jack, interrupting thew conversation. The two jump back a little at being surprised by Jack. "Get down here, we finally got the results for Valerie's suit. And boy is it juicy!"

The two look at each other nervously wondering whether or not this news is good or bad.

The two join Jack and Maddie, as well as Jazz and Dani, to see the results.

"Well Dad, what's the news?" asks Danny.

"Is something wrong?" Valerie asks.

"Well that's the thing sweetie. We're not so sure." Maddie responds. "You see... we did find something...unusual."

"Unusual?" asks Danny.

"Have a look for yourself." says Maddie. She pulls out a remote and pushes a button, where a giant monitor lowers itself. I turns on and shows a 3-D model of Valerie's body.

"This is Valerie's body on the outside." narrates Jack. The model changes to an x-ray version of Valerie. "This is the inside."

"Dani, if this gets too graphic-" says Maddie.

"Nah, I'll be good." Dani replies, as she grabs a bowl of popcorn and continues watching them like it's a movie.

"She get's it from my side of the family." Jack boasts to Maddie. "Anyway, this next part might shock you." The screen zooms in on the model and shows a visual of Valerie's bloodstream. Inside, among the red blood cells, are tiny little creatures. Among the red blood cells, are metallic, shiny, almost spider-like creatures that are attacking cholestrial and other hazards.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shrieks Jazz.

"What the heck is that!" Valerie worries. The model pulls up some more screens with visuals of Valerie's other organs such as her arm muscles, heart, brain, etc. and all of them have similar creatures on them.

"Wait a minute, I've seen those before! Those are nanobots!" reveals Danny.

"How do you know about nanobots?" asks Jack.

"Remember when Jazz "ran away"? Well Vlad used her in an experiment with her, nanobots, the ecto converter, and your old ecto-skeleton to try and kill me." tells Danny.

"You really need to tell us more about Vlad's plans later. Anyway, yeah she has nanobots in her bloodstream. At least we know they're Vlad's because nanobots are an advanced form of technology that's rare and expensive." states Jack. "The nanobots in Valerie would be worth enough to even put Vladdie out of business."

"That's Vlad for ya. Always trying to find ways to show off his cash." jokes Danny.

"Then why'd he have Skulker steal them that one time?" wonders Jazz.

"Maybe he had them before, but couldn't afford them or didn't want anyone getting suspicious." suggests Dani.

"What I want to know is why he would do this in the first place?" says Valerie.

"Along with some surveilance equipment we found, the nanobots were probably put in to make you a better ghost hunter." guesses Maddie. "They're already healing sprains, expanding your muscles, increasing heart condition, the works."

"That's not even the strangest part." says Jack, the screen zooms in on the visual of Valerie's brain. Next to the brain are some sort of sockets. "Whatever Vlad has those nanos doing, they were also supposed to set something up that would connect your suit right into your brain, but that Technus guy must have sped it up."

"DAD!" yells Danny, trying to stop Jack from terrifying Valerie even more.

"The good news is that it can't connect without some sort of activation sequence, and with Vlad in space there isn't anyone on Earth who knows the code." assures Maddie.

"But other than that you're fine." says Jack. Valerie sighs after that, feeling safer knowing that she's safe for now. Danny on the other hand can't help but worry knowing how wrong his parents were.

**Casper High **

Danny and Valerie are already at work on Lancer's test. Danny is trying hard to pass the test while Valerie is having time concentrating knowing that there are nanobots in her. Lancer was reading when Danny handed in his test.

"Ahem." says Danny. Lancer looks up to see that Danny has finished his test before the others.

"Finished already, Mr. Fenton?" asks Lancer.

"Yep, spent a lot of time studying." Danny answers. He returns to his desk while Lancer pulls Danny's paper to the side. By the time school got out, everyone had finished the test. The students rush out of the weekend to celebrate finishing the hard test. Danny and Valerie get ready to leave as well.

"Not so fast. I need to talk to the two of you." says Lancer. Suspicious, they sit back down. "I know I told everyone else that I would have the tests graded by Tuesday, but since I wanted to make sure your tutor was doing a good job, I decided to grade your test early."

"How'd I do?" asks Danny.

"Look for your self." says Lancer, handing Danny back his paper.

"This is my grade?"

"I must admit, I expected more from you. Oh well, that's life. I'll see you two on Monday."

"But-"

"I'll see you on Monday." Danny calmly leaves the room.

"It was that bad?" asks Valerie.

"Did I say that?" says Lancer.

"YAHOOOOO!" shouts Danny

The two look outside to see the ghost boy flying through the air happily, doing somersaults and loop-de-loops in the air.

"How did he do?" asks Valerie again.

**Fenton Household**

"97%!" shouts Jack.

"Oh honey, we are so proud!" says Maddie, as she hugs Danny.

"Ack, thanks." Danny wheezes.

"You know what this calls for?" asks Jack.

Later that night...

"PARTY!" shouts Jack.

"Why did you wait til now to say that?" asks Jazz.

"I don't know. Well if you kids need me, I'll be in the lab with your mother." he says before entering the lab.

DING DONG!

Danny opens the door and Tucker and Sam are there. Tucker has his arms full of video games and movies, while Sam has some chips, snacks, and chocolate fountain.

"Hey guys." welcomes Danny.

"Hey Danny." reply the two. Tucker walks to the couch and drops the pile onto the couch while Danny helps Sam with the refreshments.

"Too much?" asks Sam.

"A little." Danny gunts as he heaves the fountain into the house.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good distraction."

"Distraction?"

"So Tucker doesn't ruin the night." she answers smiling.

"Suddenly I love having chocolate fountains." Danny was about to close the door when someone put their foot in the way. Danny opens the door to find Valerie there.

"Val?" says Danny.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come over and say congrats on the test." tells Valerie.

"Um thanks."

"Danny, you coming? We're about to start the movie." Sam reminds.

"Oh, well I should probably get going." says Valerie. Half way gone, Danny starts to feel bad.

"Wait! Ugh, Sam's gonna kill for this, but do you want to hang out with us?" invites Danny.

"I'd love too." she answers. Inside, Sam is getting annoyed.

"Ooooooh, someone's jealous." mocks Tucker. Then Sam shoves a chocolate bar into his mouth.

The rest of the night was a blast. Even with Valerie and Dani joining the party, they had a good time. Danny and Valerie beat Tucker and Sam in a video game tournament, they loved watching the movies Tucker brought, and during one movie, Valerie grabbed Danny when she got scared, making Sam very jealous.

By 9:00, they started watching the new Terminatra movie Sam bought before it was even released.

BANG! BOOM! PEW!

The movie gets interrupted when they hear noises from the lab.

"Seriously, they're testing experiments now?" Dani says.

"I'll tell them to try and be more quiet." says Danny. He goes to the door and opens to tell his parents to be quiet.

"Hey guys, we're trying to watch a movie, can you-"

BAM!

Danny gets whacked into the wall after a big punch. A huge being comes out, wiping his hands on the wall.

"Sorry. Our invites must have gotten lost, whelp." says Skulker. He and more ghosts come out of the door like Ember, Desiree, Youngblood, and others enter.

"Hey, no party crashers!" quips Valerie, as her suit starts to form around her.

"This is going to be fun. Youngblood! Spectra! Take care of the sidekicks. Johnny! Lunch Lady! Distract the ghost boy. Desiree! You're with me and get the girl!" Skulker shouts.

He rushes and slams Valerie as he turns intangible and they both go through the wall.

"Valerie!" shouts Danny.

"Oh, don't worry. We're fine, thanks for asking." says Sam sarcastically.

"Now's not the time."

The Lunch Lady raises her hand and the chocolate fountain starts to shoot like a geyser and sends Danny into the kitchen. She and Johnny follow after him, as Youngblood's hook changes into a cannon and starts firing cannonballs at Tucker. Sam jumps to the side, where she sees Spectra floating above her.

"Wow, she seems nice." comments Spectra.

"Who?" asks Sam.

"Valerie. She and the ghost boy seem to make a cute couple. Even cuter than you did with him."

"No they don't!" she yells, as Spectra starts to feed off her emotions.

While everyone else is being attacked, Jazz watches from the stairs and sneaks down into the lab. At the base she sees Jack and Maddie trapped in the glass case Jack used to test the his ghost serum that saved Dani. Lucky for her, it is being guarded by the only ghost not fighting: The Box Ghost.

"Ha ha ha! Scream all you want fools! The Box Ghost has you trapped, and no one can save you." he shouts.

"No one but me." says Jazz.

"Hah, no mere girl can defeat the Box Girl."

"Are you kidding, you get beat up by girls, mere or not mere. I've checked your profile."

"You will pay for your impudence! As soon as I find a box."

"You mean like this?" she asks, holding a cardboard box.

"YES! Give it here!"

"Nope, go fetch!" she says. She opens the Ghost Portal and the Box Ghost goes in after it. She closes it as soon as he leaves. She then walks over and frees her trapped parents.

"Oh thank you Jazz. They've had us in there for hours!" says Jack.

"It's been 3 mintues dear." reminds Maddie.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you might want to help Danny. He's in a little trouble." warns Jazz.

With that, the parents smile wickedly as they grab their weapons. Meanwhile. Danny turns into Danny Phantom and is dealing with both Lunch Lady and Johnny 13's Shadow.

"Prepare for your just desserts!" yells the Lunch Lady. While Shadow holds Danny down she tries to summon the kitchen appliances. Nothing happens.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but everything here is mostly broken. Except for that soup thermos. Oops." reveals Danny.

She maniacally stares at the thermos and moves it towards her. Luckily, Danny catches her off guard and blasts an ecto-ray at it, uncapping it and sucking her, Johnny, and the Shadow into the well-known Fenton thermos. Danny gets up and quickly recaps it.

"Yeesh, you'd think after all these years they would know what the Fenton thermos looks like."

By now, Jack and Maddie have gotten out of the lab, armed with tons of weapons.

"Hi son. You don't if we join the party do you?" says Jack.

"Nope. Be my guest." replies Danny.

They head into the living room and start blasting away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny recognizes Valerie screaming, so he phases through the wall and flies off to help her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie are having the time of their lives. Maddie blasted Ember and knocked out Hotep-Ra, while Jack dealt with Kitty and Spectra, who gets caught ff guard while draining Sam.

"Hands off the goth girl!" shouts Jack, attacking her with the Jack o' nine tails. She gets slammed into the wall, but she just gets mad and turns into her shadow form.

"Oh, so you must be the wife? Normally I don't hit expected mothers but I'll make an exception." mocks Spectra.

"HEY! I'm the dad and we aren't expecting anything." he replies.

"Good to hear." She surprises Jack by giving him a roundhouse kick to the face. She continues to attack by punching and clawing at him.

"Lay off the fudge and you might be more of a challenge. Oh wait, you still wouldn't be much of a -"

FWAM!

Jack slams her into the wall.

"I may be a little... big, but there are two thing I can do that you can't." He grabs her by the tail and slams her into the ground. "One, I'm immune to fat jokes, I've been teased so much it just bounces off of me." He then jumps and piledrives her while she is dazed.

"And two, at least I can't get sucked into this." he takes out the Fenton thermos and sucks her into it. His moment is ruined by Youngblood's cannon balls. Since adults can't see Youngblood, Maddie and Jack are as blind as bats.

"Where the heck is that ghost?" Jack wonders.

"I think maybe we should focus on saving our son's girlfiend." suggests Maddie. The two grab Sam and head for cover, as Youngblood gloats at them.

"Hah, you should stick to fighting someone your own size- uh what's the word?" he asks his parrot.

"Matey." responds the parrot.

"Oh yeah. Matey!"

"Will I do?" asks Dani, who is in her ghost form and grabs Youngblood by his shirt.

"Aww, poop-deck." he wines.

"Yo-ho-ho, and a fist full of pain." Dani says before punching him in the face. While the two ghost kids fight, is having a hard time getting to Valerie due to the fact that Bertrand is in the form of a pteradactyl in the sky.

"Why can't you be like the other dinosaurs and go extinct!" yells Danny, as he starts blasting the ghost. While he deals with Spectra's assistant, Valerie is trying to stave off Desiree and Skulker on the roof tops.

"Don't you creeps ever take a break?" asks Valeire, while shooting at Skulker.

"Sorry, but the hunt never takes a break." threatens Skulker.

She quickly dodges a blast from Desiree. Valerie does a back flip and tries firing at Desiree, but she dodges them and turns her arms into a lasso and wraps Valerie so she can't move. Valerie just stays still has 3 cubes pop out of no where and start blasting the genie. Valerie frees herself and activates her hover board. Skulker watches disappointedly at the scene.

"*Groan* I wish she could just- Wait a minute, why didn't I think of this before! Desiree, I wish that the huntress is made immobile and that she can't activate her weapons for the next 3 minutes." wishes Skulker.

"Finally, a wish that I can grant that I actually like." Desiree responds. She waves her hands and Valerie stops cold in her tracks, unable to move a muscle.

"Now that's much better." comments Skulker. He activates the PDA on his arm and a small connector pops out, which he inserts into Valerie's suit. As he punches in the code, Danny sees this and decides to speed up the fight.

"Hey bird-brain! If you like the past so much, how about some ice rage!" Danny jokes. Using his ice powers, Danny freezes Bertrand, inabling him to fly. He crashes into the street into the pieces. Danny watches as the shae shifter reforms back into a green blobby ghost. Bertrand growls out Danny, but the halfa just replies by sucking him up into the Fenton thermos. After recapping the thermos, Danny returns his focus to Valerie.

"Leave her alone!" shouts Danny.

Skulker notices him and smiles happily as the PDA showed that the codes are a success. Valerie starts to glow in a green light.

"No!" shouts Danny.

"YES!" says Skulker. "You're too late ghost boy. The suit is fully activated. Say goodbye to your friend." Skulker gloats.

Danny looks at Valerie as she starts groaning with pain, free to move with her hands clutching her head in pain. He just gets angrier and angrier as he watches Skulker laugh and Valerie suffer, until-

"RARGHHHHHHHH!"

Danny flies straight towards Skulker and slams into the nearest roof-top and starts beating the ghost senseless. He kept punching Skulker even as his hands start glowing and his punches start tearing Skulker's suit apart.

He jumps back as Skulker weakly rises, wires revealing but Danny is till enraged. He puts his hands together and fires a ray big enough to almost destroy the Fenton RV right at Skulker. The shot completely obliterates Skulker's suit and leaves nothing but Skulker's actual form.

"Whoa kid, take it easy." Skulker begs.

Danny replies with one more attack. He takes a deep breath and releases a ghostly wail. Sending Skulker flying about a mile or two. Desiree flees as fast as she can while Danny is panting from the experience. All is silent, except an unknown beeping. Danny turns to find Valerie passed, with a message flashing on her mask. It reads "ACTIVATION COMPLETE. SUIT IN FULL CONTROLL."

"Oh no." says Danny.

**End of Chapter 3**

Looks like things are getting interesting. Don't worry, Valerie's fine. Well, at least she's alive. Please review, and make sure to check out my other stories and my poll. May be awhile till I update, since I'm working on another story.

"


	4. Valerie's Upgrade

Sorr for the wait. Working on another story. Now, the conclusion. Oh and I don't own Danny Phantom (Or Valerie for that matter).

Chapter 4: Valerie's Upgrade

The day after the ghost attack, Jack and Maddie are working persistently to help Valerie. Still unconscious, Valerie is lying on a table where the Spectralyzer analyzes her. Danny hasn't left because he wants to make sure that Valerie is okay.

"CLEAR!" shouts Jack. He uses the defrillibrator pads and zaps Valerie.

"Honey, for the 9th time, it's not working."reminds Maddie.

"Yeah, but these are so much fun to use."

Knock Knock Knock Knock!

"Now who could that be?" wonders Jack.

SLAM!

"VALERIE!" shouts her Dad, as he burts into the lab. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Mr. Gray?" answers Danny. "I would have called earlier but Valerie used to tell me you work late so..."

"Thank you Danny. I can see why she likes you so much." Danny smiles a little, before returning to his self-loathing.

"I thought you called him hours ago." asks Maddie.

"I forgot." whispers Jack.

"Anyway, last night I invited her to join me, Tucker, and Sam, but some ghosts attacked and did something." explains Danny.

"What do you mean "did something"?" he asks.

"Well, we're not sure. We think it has something to do with the suit."

"I knew that suit was no good. That suit has been nothing but trouble."

"Actually, the tests show the suit is improving her physically." tells Jack.

"TESTS! What tests?" yells Mr. Gray.

"The ones you signed the legal forms to."

"I never signed anything!"

"Hah! If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that, then well I wouldn't be sued so much."

While the two dads argue, Valerie wakes up, scanning the room.

"Guys, she's up." Danny alerts. The dad stop fighting and rush over to Valerie.

"Valerie, are you okay?" asks her father.

"Upgrade complete. Complete body control initiated. Scanning perimeter for ghosts." she says dully.

"See, she's fine." says Jack.

"I don't know. She sounds different." Danny notices. She turns her head and starts staring at Maddie.

"Analysis... Maddie Fenton, human, goddess, must bring to master once objective is completed." she states.

"Yep, it's definitely one of Vlad's machines." says Danny.

"Don't be silly all the cool kids talk like that: the robot ones, the guy in the wheel chair, etc." reassures Jack. Then Valerie turns to Jack.

"Analysis: Jack Fenton, human, idiot, must eliminate." she states. Out of her arm, a blaster comes out and readies to fire. Jack cowardly raises the defrillibrator pads to shield himself.

ZAAAAAAP!

Jack opens his eyes and sees that Valerie got zapped by the pads, knocking herself out cold.

"And you said we should get rid of this." Jack gloats to Maddie.

"VALERIE!" yells her Dad, as he rushes to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Muh, Huh? Where am I?" she asks, sounding like her old self. She gets cut off by her father who starts hugging her. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, and there's no easy way to say this. Skulker somehow got the codes and now you're fully connected to your suit. That thing in your head connected with your brain."

"WHAT!" shouts the two Grays.

"Now just calm, there's no reason to worry. She's not hurt or anything." reassures Maddie. "There are some changes in her, but other than that-"

"What changes?" asks Mr. Gray.

"Well, for starters, since her suit is connected with her mind now, she can control it and the weapons with just a thought, or the suit can control her thoughts; Also, it seems you have new abilities."

"Like what?" Valerie asks nervously.

"Well, it seems you have some sort of adaptive powers or something. We thought you could try with the Jack o'Nine Tails." Jack holds out the weapon for Valerie to use. As soon as she touches it, her eyes glow and the weapon disappears in a flash of light.

"Whoa, that was weird." says Valerie. "I wonder?" She thrust her arm out, and with some concentration, the Jack o'Nine Tails come out of her arm and zap Jack.

ZZZZAAAP

"Wow, I don't know what hurts more, the irony or the weapon. No wait, it's the weapon." He comments before falling to the ground.

"Astounding." Maddie comments. She rushes out of the room and returns from the garage with an old radio. "Jack has been keeping in this for no reason, so I thought this would be a great test subject."

Valerie takes it and suddenly, her eyes grow red again and wires sprout from her arm and plug into the radio. After a couple seconds, the wires stop and the radio still appears normal.

"Nothing happened." says Valerie. Maddie curiously turns it on and nothing plays.

"Well, it was a hunk of junk in the first place."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screams Danny in pain. He drops to his knees as he covers his ears. "TURNITOFF!" He yells painfully. They try to turn it off but Danny still writhes in pain. Eventually, Danny blasts an ecto-ray from his palm and destroys the radio. He slumps to the floor with a sigh.

"Danny! I'm so sorry." Valerie apologizes.

"It's okay. It took me awhile to get used to my powers to." says Danny.

"Alright that's it." says Mr. Gray. "I think it's time we took you home young lady."

"But-"

"No buts! We'll just let you rest for a few days and you'll be fine."

As he drgs her out, Danny and Valerie share a glance and they both knew that things weren't going to get better.

They were right. On Monday, Valerie's new powers got worse and worse by the day. On Monday, she made a computer at the library come to life and attacked everyone there. On Tuesday, she forgot her lunch and destroyed part of the cafeteria in rage. Wednesday, a short day, not much. Thursday, destroyed most of the football field persistantly chasing the Box Ghost and made the front page. Friday, she got suspension. Everyday, Danny was getting more and more concerned.

**Fenton Household**

After a hard day at school and wondering about Valerie, Danny goes to his room and logs on to the internet to web chat with Tucker and Sam.

DFenton enters chatroom.

DFenton: Any1 there?

T Fuley and S Manson join chat room

T Fuley: No one her but us geeks.

S Manson: Depends, is Val there?

DFenton: :( Not cool. U know she got suspended today.

T Fuley: Bummer, now whose going to wreck the library.

DFenton: Knock it off u guys. This is serious.

T Foley joins chat.

T Foley: Sup guys. HEY! WHO TOOK MY NAME!

T Fuley leaves chat room.

S Manson: uh, I guess she's gone.

T Foley: How do u know its a she?

DFenton: Sam!

T Foley: I should give u guys some room.

T Foley leaves room.

DFenton: Did you pay someone to chat with us?

S Manson: No, I did that to make u realize what Val is doing.

DFenton: Doing what?

S Manson: Sorry, I forgot that you're the clueless one. Shes trying to get back together with you!

DFenton: That's crazy.

S Manson: Is it? You guys have been spending a lot of time together.

Dfenton: So? We're just friends.

S Manson: Ugh, just tell me this. Do u still like her?

DFenton: Fine, if it will make u feel better, I d-

GHOSTH8TER joins chat room.

GHOSTH8TER: Hey guys. What are u talking about?

S Manson: Got to go.

S Manson leaves chat room.

DFenton: I should probably go to.

GHOSTH8TER: Wait!

GHOSTH8TER: I have something to ask u.

DFenton: What?

GHOSTH8TER: I'm going on a ... trip. Alone.

GHOSTH8TER: I want to come with me.

DFenton: Why?

GHOSTH8TER: I want someone I can trust. U the only person I want to B with.

DFenton: 4 how long?

GHOSTH8TER: Does it matter?

Danny stops typing for a second and starts to realize maybe Sam is right.

GHOSTH8TER: U still there?

DFenton: Yeah. Sorry Valerie. I can't.

GHOSTH8TER: WHY?

DFenton: as cool as th sounds, I can't just leave.

GHOSTH8TER: It's Sam, isn't it?

DFenton: No It's just... yes.

GHOSTH8TER: Please come. I really need you. I can't spend anymore time here in Amity park.

DFenton: Sorry. Sam'smy best friend and girlfriend. I can't just leave her.

GHOSTH8TER:...

DFENTON: Val?

GHOSTH8TER: I understand.

GHOSTH8TER has left the chat room.

Danny turns off the computer and sighs with relief, but still feels like he did something bad.

**Valerie's Apartment**

Valerie left the chat room, but still had the computer on. She just looked at the monitor, rereading the Danny's message. Then she walks and sits on her bed, looking at all the newspaper clippings of Danny, ghosts, etc. Then, she starts to tear up a little, an starts to cry into her pillow at how she wasted her one time at being with Danny.

"*Sob* Why did I say no? He was the only person who understood me." she weeps. "Now I'll never get him back from Sam."

_Maybe you can._

"GAH! Who said that!"

_We did._

"Who are you? Where are you?" she aks, looking around her room quickly.

_We are apart of you. Inside of you._

"You-you're the nanobots?"

_Yes. And we want to help you._

"Help me?"

_Yeeeess. We want to help you._

"What do you mean?"

_All your problems, all your troubles revolve around one person._

"Who? Danny?"

_Noooooo. The one who keeps you two apart. The one stands in both of our ways. The one who encouraged him to train the ghost dog and make you hate him in the first place?_

She doesn't understand at first, until she looks at the article of Danny and Sam with them kissing.

"SAM!"

_YES! She encouraged him to help the mutt. If not for her, you would not even hate him and hurt him. She's the reason he is a ghost!_

"Yes. It's all clear. I wouldn't have fought Danny all those times if it wasn't for her!"

_Indeed. She must be removed. She must be eliminated._

"You're not suggesting-"

_Yes._

"But I can't-"

_You don't have to. Just ease yourself, let us take control. Soon, not only will you be reunited with the halfa, but much more._

"Danny would never forgive me if-"

_If you agree, we can even help your father._

"Dad?"

_Yes, let us join together, and you can be rich again._

"... Let's do this." she says evilly. "Uh, hello? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

During that second, the nanobots swarm Valerie's brain start infecting the very center of it and take full control. Soon her suit begins to form around her and she pops out her hoverboard.

_Excellent. With your body and our might. The witch shall tremble-_

"-before the might of the Huntress! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" she cackles before flying out her window.

**Amity Park Sky**

Danny soars above the city scoaring for any trouble or signs of Valerie. Although Valerie said she was alright, he had a gut feeling that she wasn't.

"Huh, no signs of trouble. Maybe I should head back home."

Ring Ring!

Danny notices his cell phone ringing and grabs it from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"DANNY! Where are you?" yells Jazz.

"Just looking for trouble, I guess."

"Well we just had a break in. Someone took the e-"

Ring Ring.

"Hold on a second Jazz. *Beep* Hello?"

"DANNY!" shouts Mrs. Manson.

"Um, hi Mrs. Manson. Why are you calling me?"

"A giant robot with your father's "F" emblem just smashed through our ceiling and kidnapped our daughter."

"... I'll look into that." he hangs up and resumes talking with Jazz.

"Get home now! We just got robbed!" yells Jazz.

"Let me guess, Dad's new ecto-skeleton is gone?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. See you soon. *Beep*" he hangs up and starts descending to his house. He just phases through the wall and goes straight to the lab. When he gets there, the place is a wreck, lab equipment is scattered everywhere, and the vault to the Weapon Vault is closed.

BOM BOM BOM!

Danny hears someone pounding on the vault door from the inside. He floats over and types in the code:12356. The vault opens and Jack falls forward.

"Thanks son." he says. "How did you know the password?"

"I tried 12345, but that didn't work. So I thought of the next easiest number to remember." he jokes. "What happened here?"

"Oh we were just having a little tea party, what do you think happened!" asks Jazz sarcastically, running into the lab. Maddie leaves the vault and helps Jack back up.

"It's the strangest thing." Maddie tells. "We were working on the Fenton Spectralyzer when we heard someone open the Weapons vault. We checked it out and discovered the ecto-skeleton gone and saw someone lock us in the vault."

"Well that explains the "robot" that kidnapped Valerie." says Danny.

"ROBOT?" they yell.

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock

"I'll get it." says Jazz. She exits the lab and answers the front door.

"Hello? Oof."

Stomp stomp stomp.

"Valerie?" shouts Mr. Gray, running into the lab.

"Do you ever knock?" asks Jack.

"Have any of you seen Valerie?" Mr. Gray asks.

"No." the two respond.

"What happened?" asks Danny.

"I saw Valerie's computer was still on and read that she is running away and I thought she would come here first." he tells.

"WHAT! I thought she meant like go take a vacation or something."

"So clueless." comments Jazz.

"Call it a hunch, but you I think the combined grief of you losing your job and me not going with Valerie filled her with so much grief, she's going on a rampage by using her suit's surveilance system to memorize the weapon vault, sneak in, steal the ecto-skeleton, kidnap Sam, and kill her? Not to mention she'll probably blow up Axiom or something." suggests Danny.

It's possible, but there's one flaw in your theory. Even if she could do all that, how the heck is she going to kill Sam and blow up a huge laboratory at the same time?" asks Jack.

"By doing it at the same time."

"Suffering Spooks, we're doomed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Do you?"

**Axiom Laboratory**

Sam was having the worst night of her life. First, she woke up late, then Valerie cuts into her online chat with Danny. Now she's being held captive like a damsel in distress by the boyfriend stealer in a giant robot suit. The worst part of all, she left her to hang in her father's security nets. For 5 long minutes.

"Ugh, this not how I wanted to spend my Friday night." complains Sam.

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to suffer for much longer." says Valerie over the loudspeaker.

"Oh I'm not complaining. Just give me a bathroom break now and then and I'd be peachy."

"What Danny sees in you we'll never know."

"We? Whose we? You got a mouse in your pocket?"

"We don't appreciate being compared to vermin."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're being controlled by the nanobots."

"We have an understanding. We understand that you should be eliminated!"

"What did I do?"

"You took Danny from us! You're the one who turned him into a ghost and made me hate him in the first place. If it wasn't for you, Danny would have the perfect life.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Don't feel too bad. We're going to fix everything."

"Oh goody, the bad guy is going to rant about their death trap. Whoopee." Sam says sarcastically.

"You won't be laughing when this entire building comes crashing down on you. Once I get complete access to Axiom's security system, I'll set the it on overload. This new high tech junk will destroy you and the entire building." she rants.

"Ugh, you're already boring me to death."

"Grrrrrrr."

Outside, Danny and Tucker are ready to save Valerie. Danny is already in his ghost form and Tucker has his tech.

"PDA?" Danny checks.

"Check." Tucker responds.

"Fenton Peeler?"

"Check."

"Prepared excuse for Valerie explaining why I kciked the tar out of her?"

"Check and check."

"Alright wish me luck."

Danny soars off and phases into the building. After a few minutes of searching, Danny finds Valerie in the security room already in her red ghost hunting suit trying to hack into the security system. Right next to her is the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, still big and pearly white as usual.

"Well, well, well, well. Look who decided to come." says Valerie. She turns around but wires emerge from her back and attach to the control panel, continuing to hack into the system. "Here for your emo girlfriend?"

"Um no. Actually, I came here for you." Danny admits.

"What?"

"Yeah, I actually came here to apologize about our "chat"."

"Oh, is that so?" she asks suspiciously. Danny looks behind and sees the camera that is watching Sam. He knew that Sam would kill him if she found out what he was doing, but he felt better when he saw Tucker enter the frame.

Sam couldn't believe that for once in her life, she was happy to see Tucker.

"It's about time you guys got here." complains Sam.

"Anything for the damsel in distress." jokes Tucker.

"Get me down before I shove that PDA up your-"

"But what about Sam?" asks Valerie, back in the security room with Danny.

"I realized that Sam was a huge waste of time. Being with her was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'd rather be with you than with that downer." Danny admits. "I wouldn't go anywhere with you."

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me into letting Sam go?"

"Sam who? I was too busy lost in your eyes. "

"Really?" she says dreamily. She opens the mask part open. "You mean these eyes?" she asks.

"Yeah. A guy can get lost in those forever."

"Want a closer look."

"Yes." The two move closer until there faces are inches apart.

"What about the suit?" she asks.

"My parents used to say jump suits look good." he flatters. He makes a quick glance at the monitor to see that Tucker is almost done hacking into the security.

"What are you looking at?" she asks.

"Uh nothing." he lies.

She raises an eyebrow and starts to turn her head. Danny closed his eyes and did something that he hoped Sam would never, ever find out about.

SMOOOOOOOCH!

Back with the sidekicks, Tucker finally cracked the code, and hit the button that released Sam.

Thud!

Although Tucker didn't plan on catching Sam though.

"Ow." moans Sam.

Back at "make-out point". Valerie hears Sam fall.

"What was that?" she asks, breaking free from her make-out not-fake-out session with Danny. She notices Sam on the monitor out of her net.

"Uh-oh. See this is what you call, "ruining the moment"." jokes Danny.

"RARGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Valerie shrieks. Panting furiously as she turns back to Danny.

"Yeah, too much time on the computer does make you cranky. Let me help." he quips, as he shoots some blasts at the cables attached to the controls, breaking the connection.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" She yells. Valerie leaps acrobatically into the ecto-skeleton and it starts up instantly.

"See, this is what I hated about this plan."

POW!

She punches Danny so hard he crashes, not phases, crashes through 3 walls and ends up rolling to a stop.

"When we're done with you, you're going to have more than your heart broken." Valerie threatens, as she climbs through the hole. Danny struggles but gets up to fight her.

"Sorry I have to do this." apologizes Danny. He starts firing non-stop ecto rays from his palms at Valerie that catch her off guard. He keeps blasting away so much that she gts covered with smoke. After a few seconds Danny stops.

CRRRRK!

"That doesn't sound good." says Danny. Then, a giant hunk of the wall is thrown at him.

BAM!

Danny gets smacked right into the wall and Valerie moves out of the smoke unscratched.

"Is that all you got?" Valerie asks. "Well here's something that time won't heal!"

She throws Danny to the ground and starts relentlessly punching Danny. Every punch hurts worht than the last. Danny can barely stay awake.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Valerie stops and turns to see Sam with the Fenton Peeler armed and the suit wrapped around her.

"Step away from the clueless one." Sam orders.

"Why dooes everyone saaay thaaaaat." he slurs. Valerie looks and throws Danny to the wall and makes her way to Sam.

"You're going down, creepy goth girl." threatens Valerie.

"Oh no I'm not. You think you're soooooo tough in your high tech robot costume, but I know you're still Valerie. And I know that Valerie would never, ever kill a human."

"Oh yes we can!"

"Really. Can you kill a human, or will the nanobots do it?"

"I-we-I-we-I-I-"

"You could kill me, but what's going to happen next? Danny clearly isn't going to date you, you won't get your life back, and what's your dad going to think? His little girl has turned into a giant robot killer?"

"SHUT UP! That's a lie."

"Says the girl in a giant robot suit threatening to kill me. This isn't you Valerie."

"Well... maybe... I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she gets cut off as she starts to scream in pain, her eyes glow red, and she clutches her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IIIIIIIIII Don't need them! We don't need them! They're just fools that are standing in my our way. Nothing is going to stop me realize my dream. I dont care if I have to wipe out you, my father, or anyone. Danny's future is all that I care about, and I know that you are in the way."

"M-m-my future?" Danny groans.

"Yes, I don't care what we have to do. I WILL GET WHAT I WANT AND ANYONE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!" she shouts.

"Wait a minute. Those threats, that tone,-"

**3 Months Ago...**

_"Not just our world, I also mean the Ghost Zone."_

_"Listen you little brat, I am not letting you leave here until we have a deal."_

_"I am more powerful then you can imagine. With just a snap of my fingers, I could have your family and loved ones dead."_

_"Remember that I will get what I want."_

Suddenly, it finally hit him. This wasn't Valerie. This wasn't just a bunch of rogue nanobots. This wasn't some attack done by some ghost. This was designed to hurt only the people around Danny. If it were the ghosts like Skulker or Vlad, Valerie would be focusing on destroying him. This wasn't just some random attack. This was revenge made by someone who intended to ruin Danny's life. At that moment, something sparked inside Danny Phantom. A spark of power that was (or technically will be) used by an evil so great Clockwork has to watch over him. Danny is about to use it.

"PPPPPPHHHHHAAAAANNNNNNN!" Danny screamed, as he slammed into Valerie(or Andrew Phann, CEO of TAP, who has somehow gained control of Valerie and is controlling her) so hard that she crashed back into the control room. Danny followed and continued the attack.

"Heheheheh." chuckles Valerie/Phann. "Very clever Danny. I should have known you would have figured it out."

"What are you doing inside Valerie?" Danny asks.

"Oh I'm not the one to blame. It's your friend Vlad that did most of the work." Danny lunges forward but the ecto-skeleton casts an energy field above itself.

"Vlad?"

"Yes, after you were so kind as to show my cameras where Vlad's hidden lab was during your last visit, I did some exploring. You wouldn't believe what I found. Why just a few days ago, I found a special monitoring system that apparently was ready to control something. Imagine how surprised I was to find out that I can control this suit along with the wearer. The perfect way for me to take out Samantha."

Hearing this Danny starts using ecto blasts half the size the Fenton CANNON blasts. He even manages to create giant fists made of pure energy and starts beating the stuffing out of Valerie that tore the floor and walls down.

"Whoa." Tucker says. Even Sam was shocked at this. She had never seen Danny fight this hard or so intense.

"HAhahahah!" Valerie/Phann laughs.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" wails Danny using his ghostly wail. Sam and Tucker cover their ears just to protect themselves from the sound. Valerie tries to move forward, but the blasts force her into the next room.

"Impressive." Valerie/Phann mocks.

Danny ignores this and starts freezing the ecto-skeleton's arms and legs. He starts blasting intensely at the legs and arms and they break off like frail glass.

The suit retalliates by firing missiles but Danny just blasts them.

"You think this will stop me?" mocks Valerie/Phann. "The nanobots are still in her and I still have control. Face it, you've lost!"

Although furious, Danny knows he is right. Nothing can stop those nanobots. They've taken over her body completely just like-. Then he sees a sign labeled "Generator Room". So with all his might, Danny picks up the suit and hurls it in the next room. Who follow in afterwards and sees that it has landed in the middle of a highly electrical, advanced electrical generator.

"Is it over?" asks Tucker, as he and Sam peek their heads into the room.

"Tucker!" yells Danny. "Turn on the generator!"

Reluctantly, they enter and Tucker hacks into the machinery and turns it on. Danny floats over to the suit and makes sure it stays that way.

"Hmph. I see you've improved. Well done. Just let this be a reminder to you that I will get what I want, I will succeed, and that I get to anyone that you care about. Just look at Valerie.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but less talk, MORE SHOCK!" yells Tucker, as he turns on the generator. The gigantic generator sends huge watts of electricity coursing through Valerie and the suit with blinding light.

"REMEMBER! I WI-WI-WI-WILL REGAIN C-C-C-C-ONTROL!" shouts Valerie/Phann.

Tucker quickly turns off the generator and Valerie passes out. Danny floats to the ground next to Sam. They exchange looks and both share a long hug.

**Outside of Axiom Laboratory**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam are waiting outside for Danny and Valerie's parents to come get Valerie's unconscious body. Danny looks at her and can't help but feel sorry for her. While they waited, Danny and Sam shared an awkward silence together while Tucker played on his PDA.

By 10 PM, Jack, Maddie, and Damien Gray arrive to get the kids.

"Danny!" shout Maddie and Jack.

"VALERIE!" shouts Mr. Gray as he runs to his daughter's side. "What happened?"

"Long story short, the nanobots brainwashed Valerie and we electricuted her to stop her." explains Tucker.

"Ouch." comments Jack.

"Mr. Gray, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. If I hadn't stopped Skulker from hacking into her suit-" says Danny.

"Wait, Skulker hacked into it?" asks Tucker.

"Yeah, probably with your old PDA."

"Hold on a second." As Tucker starts tapping and working fast on his PDA, another car arrives. An man in his 50's shows up and scowls angrily at Mr. Gray.

"Who is that?" asks Sam.

"My bo- I mean ex-boss."

"Damien. What a surprise. I should have known you'd be back here." says the old boss.

"Wait sir-"

"Don't "wait sir" me! You've been nothing but trouble these past few years and I am sick of it. The fact that you can't keep up with this town's latest security hazards is horrendous. I should sue you for everything you have. I should have you AND your daughter in prison. FOR LIFE!"

"Pssst. Danny." whispers Tucker.

While Mr. Gray gets bullied, Danny sneaks over to Tucker and Valerie.

"What?" Danny asks.

"You know how you said Skulker used a PDA to unlock Valerie's codes?" reminds Tucker.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well, he may know how to hack into places, he sucks at logging out."

"You mean-"

"Yep, the codes are available and I just worked my magic."

"So is she back to normal? I mean her normal?"

"Sorry, I couldn't get rid of the brain bots, but I did give her full control of her body and concentrated all the nanobots in her brain to the rest of her body, so now there's only a 5% chance of her going rogue. She still has her new powers, but this time she has control."

"Really?" Danny smiles as he comes with an idea to give everyone a happy ending.

"-and furthermore!"

"Um excuse me?" interrupts Danny.

"What do you want?" the boss asks.

"I can't help but listen and I hear that you fired Valerie's Dad because he can't keep up with the latest ghost security systems?"

"Yes."

"Well, what if I told you I have asolution that will get you the security you need, a new security chief, and little hesitation."

"What do you have in mind?"

**The Next Day...**

Valerie finally is awake and in full control of her body. She didn't know which was better news: she didn't kill Danny or his friends or that she got a job as Axiom's youngest secuirty chief. With her powers over machines, she was able to make Axiom completely ghost-proof with her newly made ghost weapons. Even her new boss was impressed.

"Well sir?" she asks.

"... Keep up the good work Ms. Gray." he congradulates. Danny walks in as he leaves.

"Hey Val." says Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny." says Valerie.

"Soo, how's your new job?"

"Great. Thanks again and sorry for, last night."

"Trust me, you're not the first person to blast me or kill me."

"How's Sam?"

"Shes fine. I explained everything, but it might take awhile for you two to get along."

"Now that I believe. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship in the security room."

"Hey, you were being controlled by... nanobots. You couldn't think straight."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you at school when I'm not suspended."

"I can't wait." He starts to head for the door.

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, you weren't to bad last night." Valerie reminds.

"Yeah, you weren't to bad fighting either."compliments Danny.

"I meant before the fighting." Danny is surprised to hear this. He closes the door and leaves the room. Valerie blows a kiss right as he closes it.

**Ghost Zone**

Skulker was having a hard night. He risked his life to get a stupid artifact for the tipster who gave him the codes to Valerie's suit and was about to deliver them.

"Well?" asks the tipster.

"Here's your bloody reward. It better be worth it." warns Skulker as he hands it to the ghost.

"Oh don't worry, you thank me soon enough."

"Until next time. Plasmius."

As the hunter floats off, the tipster known as Vlad Plasmius unravels his reward: The Infinity Map. "Now let's see if this works. *Ahem* REVEAL TO ME THE LOCATION OF THE INFINITY GEMS!" Vlad declares. Nothing happens. "What! All that for nothing? Why I-" Suddenly, the back of the map starts glowing. Vlad turns it over and sees inscriptions appearing on it.

IF YOU WISH TO GAIN ETERNAL POWER  
>RETRIEVE THE FOUR GEMS TO GET YOUR HOUR<p>

THE GEM OF FORM IS GUARDED LIKE A RING  
>IT IS HEAVILY GUARDED BY AN KING<p>

GUARDED WELL IS THE GEM OF FANTASY  
>IF YOU REQUEST IT YOU MUST SET IT FREE.<p>

THE GEM OF FORM BE NOT IN A WHALE  
>IT CAN ONLY BE FOUND IN DEAD MAN'S TALE<p>

THE REALITY GEM GIVES POWER AND MIGHT  
>CAN EASILY BE SEEN IN EVIL'S SIGHT<p>

WITH GAUNTLET, POWER IS YOURS  
>ONE THAN TWO, ONE THAN THREE, FINALLY FOUR.<p>

-CLOCKWORK

"Well it looks like I'm going on a scavenger hunt. And the prize will be worth it all. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" cackles Vlad.

End of Chapter 4

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed this, because it was a lot of effort. It might be awhile before I write my next Danny Phantom story because I'm working on another story right now. So please comment, and check out my profile for my poll and current stories I'm working on.


	5. Ghost Zone 101 by Prof PS2wizard

Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. These are the rules for the contest I'm having.

First, off there are some things you should know about the island. The deeper waters are still filled with sharks from the challenge Alejandro and Cody did and mines are still in the water that went undetonated when Alejandro Cody, and Heather sped to Hawaii. Also, to make sure the cast doesn't leave, the producers have lied and told all planes and boats avoid the island the cast is stranded. If they see smoke, it's a sign of the volcano erupting and any voices they hear are the voices of evil spirits.

Second, the ENTIRE cast has to leave. Or at least try. Not to mention the eruption destroyed a lot of the island, so they have limited resources. Especially radio towers, cell phone towers, and wifi servers. Also, the island they are on is one of the few islands that hasn't been ruined by corporations, cities, just a few small towns and a few small businesses. There is one thing, a small radio tower but it has toppled over. Don't get any ideas.

Third, the mummy dog will help, but only so that they can get an idea to get off.

Last, just make sure it has at least some logic to it, so NO magic! Sorry. Other than that, go nuts. Have fun!

Oh and Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
